


To what should i compare thee with fine ass?

by wepreachelectric



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Gen, this is the best thing ive ever done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-06 04:07:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10325252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wepreachelectric/pseuds/wepreachelectric
Summary: a simple, Shakespearien Sonnet about chris giacometti and his fine fine ass





	

**Author's Note:**

> im so sorry

To what should i compare thee, with fine ass?  
A prince, gliding 'cross the ice? A fruit stand?

So graceful, so nice, the view when you pass,

My love for you, is getting out of hand.

 

That ass, so fine, and I know you know it

'therwise you wouldnt wear spandex that tight.

Tis beautiful, I know, and it just won't quit.

Can't get you off my mind, try as I might.

 

How'er I cant have it; the sad sad truth.

A cis girl, not your type, you're homosexual.

You're not real, this love is simply uncouth.

Real or not, you'll stay on your pedestal.

 

Chris Giacometti, how I love you.

Your fine ass is certainly a perk too.

**Author's Note:**

> i cried twice writing this. i have an actual sonnet due tomorrow and im legitimately considering turning this in because I have nothing else


End file.
